Like Who?
by A Clown and his Pipe
Summary: My first tumblr prompt, hopefully I'll improve as time passes. Anonymous asked: DickTim: Tim is only just beginning to move on from pining on Dick from afar, his being attention drawn to other people of interest. Only then does Dick start taking a profound interest in the second robin... let the wooing commence! (prompt pls :3) Dick/Tim and slight Roy/Tim


**Anonymous asked: DickTim: Tim is only just beginning to move on from pining on Dick from afar, his being attention drawn to other people of interest. Only then does Dick start taking a profound interest in the second robin... let the wooing commence! (prompt pls :3)**

**Pairing: Dick/Tim, slight Roy/Tim  
Verse: Animated YJ because I make no sense when it comes to certain pairings. It does take place after "Endgame" but Wally is still alive.  
Disclaimer: If I owned DC Wonder Woman would get all the chicks and Wally would return.**

A week ago Tim would be distracted by Dick. Now he considered Dick would never notice him staring, or care enough. Now during training he barely stared at the first Robin, far less than he used to. Tim does know what happened though. The real Roy Harper took bits of his attention, mostly through violence. Ever since he "returned" hes been trying to gain Tim's attention, without knowing it he did. He still liked Dick, but that was hopeless. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" Roy was by his side. Tim may have been staring off but now he was looking at Roy.  
"Nothing," nothing Roy needed to know, thought Tim.  
"Just wonderin," Roy's right lip formed partially into a smile as if he was about to laugh, "how would you like to go on a date?" Tim's face become blank except for the slight blush that formed.  
"Uh-It depends..."  
"I hear Gotham has the best restaurants."  
"Yeah," Tim knew his voice was becoming lighter and the heat in his cheeks grew.  
"And today's a Friday, so sometime tonight. Maybe seven?" Roy's facial expression didn't falter once.  
"I'm not doing anything tonight so-"  
"That's a yes, great," Roy officially smiled and walked off to change. Tim was still staring blankly and didn't notice everyone left the training until the lights went off on him. He got up and went to his room in the cave to finally change.

An hour before seven Tim changed into a suit for his date. He walked out to the living room on the cave to be met by Dick. "So, what's the occasion?" asked Dick.  
"A date." Tim replied, Dick staring at him.  
"Who?" Dick was acting giddy.  
"Um," Tim stopped himself, what if Dick didn't even approve? Then, Roy came in the cave in a nice suit, which Oliver may have gave him. Tim had to admit he looked nice. Dick turned to see who Tim was staring at then turned back and mouthed 'Oh' to him. Tim shuffled past Dick over to Roy, "Let's go now." Roy was about to say something then Tim pulled him to the zeta tube. It confirmed their identities and zeta'd them to Gotham. "So where to?"  
"Well, there's this fancy pizza place near Wayne Tower," Roy put out. Tim knew where he was talking about, he had been there once. Being Robin almost made eating out impossible, much less dating normal people.  
"I know where you're talking about, come on," Tim led Roy down the street to a nice gray building that blended in. On the inside it looked like a pizza place in Chicago. Due to Tim's fame as a Wayne gained them an instant seat, and one hidden from the public at Tim's request.  
"Why away from everyone?" Roy furrowed his brow, he didn't care about the tabloids because they forgot about his existence.  
"I rather not have everyone in Gotham know about my personal life," the waiter came up and asked their order, he was very polite hoping for a large tip.  
"When I was famous, it was nice having stalkers," added Roy. Tim sipped on his water and something behind Roy caught his eyes. Through the curtain Tim could see black loafers that resembled Dick's. Brand, size (Tim knows everything), and model.  
"Speaking of stalkers," Tim leaned a little to his right so he could see better, " I think Dick's here." He sat up normal.  
"Somebodies worried about our date," Roy looked to were Tim had been looking, "I say wait until you get home to confront him." Tim would, he rather not ruin his literal first date.

When Tim returned to the manor he plopped himself in one of the couches, he was going to wait for Dick. Alfred passed a few times and asked what he was waiting for once. Bruce was probably off with the Justice league like usual. Tim sat for about an hour, clearly Dick was trying to be late to cover up his spying. Tim was about to get up to read a book, then there was a click at the door and Dick finally came in. "Hey, Tim. How was the date?" he asked.  
"Swell, besides the part where I noticed you were there," Tim gave Dick a look that said 'shame on you'.  
"Oh, well, you see I was making sure nothing bad happened. yeah," Dick was a horrible liar, and probably always will be.  
"Sure," Tim was being sarcastic. Tim would make Dick tell him the truth.  
"I'm not lying, I promise," another lie, when someone adds 'I promise" it just adds up.  
"We work with the Batman, you really expect me to believe you?"  
"Sort of..." Finally thought Tim, "I was really there because I don't think you should be dating Roy."  
"That's not entirely it is it?" Tim knows there's more than Dick not approving.  
"You should see someone else, someone better for you.."  
"Like who?" Tim actually didn't see where this was heading. Dick made a quick a movement and kissed Tim on the lips for a moment.  
"Like me," Tim smiled at Dick, he was wrong. It wasn't hopeless.  
"I guess I'll be telling Roy no more dates."  
"Tomorrow," Dick smiled at Tim and leaned in further, and thus their romantic bond formed.


End file.
